


Keep Quiet

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #27 of 100 | Harry and Ginny helped each other discover they really weren't into the opposite sex, and Harry's attraction to redheads is solidified</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

Any suspicious noise in Gryffindor Tower could more likely than not be attributed to two individuals, or one pair. Fred and George Weasley.

No one doubted their genius, at least not twice. Something interesting always befell the Doubting Thomas if their handiwork was questioned. Loud bangs and bursts of smoke were their trademark, and a great distraction to anyone who believed the two couldn't keep quiet. When their quarry underestimated them, their smirks would make even Draco Malfoy uneasy.

Harry appreciated their misadventures and welcomed the lighthearted distractions, valuing them more highly after the War ended than he ever had during school. Ron would always be his best friend in the Weasley clan, his first real friend, but Fred and George passed along the Map his father and friends created without a second thought though it benefited their prankster ends. Never once had the twins turned their back on him, even if their other family members held grudges, or wouldn't speak to him.

Without the pressure of the War and the throes of young love or shared traumatic experience or whatever brought the two of them together, Ginny and Harry amicably moved their separate ways. At first, it was anything _but_ amicable, with rifts threatening to form in lifelong friendships over their breakup, which only further proved they weren't suited. Not to mention that both parties mutually discovered after their breakup that the opposite sex really wasn't their preferred bed partner.

"It's ridiculous I hadn't seen it before," Ginny said over lunch months after their very public split. She twirled her chip in the mushy peas on her styrofoam tray. "But Daphne is...she's wonderful, I don't think I've ever been happier than I am with her."

"Touching, Gin," Harry teased, tossing a chip at her face and creating a ketchup smear on her cheek.

"Oh, don't even pretend you're not happier now." She grasped the chip from her cheek and used it to emphasize her point, ketchup dripping from the end. "I think the real loser here is Justin Finch-Fletchy; he was dead set on winning you over. Too bad you've got a thing for redheads."

Harry's cheeks reddened, but he smiled crookedly despite his embarrassment. "I s'pose I do."

After Harry paid, at his insistence she get the tab next time they went to lunch, Ginny kissed his cheek and left to return to packing for a month away with the Harpies.

With his hands in his pockets against the early spring chill, Harry decided to walk back to the Ministry instead of Apparating directly to the nearest Floo. Toilets were thankfully no longer a common way to enter the underground office, favoring a doorway hidden from non-magical eyes similarly to the way St. Mungo's was hidden in plain sight.

The misty rain and slight humidity destroyed any amount of concentration he'd given his hair that morning. Halfway between the restaurant and his entrance, he was having difficulty seeing through the fog on his glasses, so he paused to clean them on the corner of his jumper beneath his Transfigured robes.

" _Impervius_."

Harry stopped his scrubbing, warm hands surrounding his with the whisper of a wandless spell near his cheek. "I don't think I'd remember that one if it were tattooed on my eyelids."

Fred moved around to stand next to him. "I've placed a modified Memory Charm on that spell, that way you can never get rid of me. You'll always need me around to clear your vision on rainy days."

"I should get rid of you for casting that charm on me," Harry said, trying his best to frown disapprovingly and failing. "It's a wonder you weren't sorted to Slytherin."

The men shared a chuckle, each having revealed to the other the Sorting Hat's waffling between Gryffindor and Slytherin their first year. Fred leaned down and kissed him chastely, taking his hand to return to the Ministry together.

Yes, Harry Potter definitely had a thing for redheads.


End file.
